Surprise!
by thinkaman22
Summary: "And not to mention babies cost an absurd amount of gold to raise! I mean, they're nothing but money-eaters! It'll be a fortune that will NOT be coming out of my pocket, I assure you." AnnaxRobin fluff.


There were things in life that came naturally to Anna. Walking. Talking. Swindling naïve nobles out of thirty percent of their livelihood. But this… this was a matter far more difficult to approach. The weather didn't help much. It was a perfect sunny day, around three o'clock in the afternoon. Robin would be home soon, she had made good sales… It was a good day. And she was going to muck it all up.

Anna sat nervously on a couch in the living room of her and Robin's home. It was a nice place, really. Two floors plus a basement, a lovely bedroom and well equipped kitchen. Robin wanted a more simple home, but Anna wouldn't have it- they made a hefty sum during the war, and there was no way in Grima that they wouldn't reap the benefits. The living room was her favorite room- it was filled with lavish (And comfortable!) couches and chairs. It was a room Anna could always feel at peace in- even after a day where she only sold 100,000 gold worth of goods. And she was going to muck it up.

Robin entered the door, a sly grin across his face, "Hello, Anna. Make any good sales today?"

She a quiet sigh. "Yup. Sold a rock for 960 gold."

Robin cocked an eyebrow, "A magic rock."

Her tone was deadpan, "Nope. Just a rock."

"A regular rock?"

"Yup."

"Huh." Robin leaned over and kissed her, "I've been a scholar for years, and I still can't tell how you do it." He took a seat next to her, and rested his head on her shoulder. It was a nice, romantic scene. Just like any other day. And she was going to- oh, you get the point by now.

Anna gulped air nervously. She wasn't exactly sure how to start this conversation… "Hey, Robin… Do you know what Morgan's up to?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders, "I think she's out with Inigo all night tonight… Teenagers."

Anna chuckled, "Yeah… Do you know what else she's doing?"

Robin snorted, "Please don't ask. I'd rather not think about what she and Inigo do."

Anna took a deep breath. _It's now or never._

"Actually… She's right here." Anna said, motioning to her stomach.

Robin snickered, "Oh you ate her? Was she tasty?"

 _He doesn't get it._

Robin rolled his eyes, "You know, Chrom's been getting under my skin recently. Maybe I should eat him too, huh? Can't bother me when he's in my belly- Wait… In my…"

 _He's getting it._

Robin turned his head up, looking at her dead in the eyes, "Anna, are you pregnant?"

 _He gets it._

Anna gave a nervous chuckle, "Yeah… I am."

Robin's face then did something Anna never had seen before. It went through the five stages of grief in quick succession. First he gave her a bewildered look, as though he was in denial. Then, his brow furrowed as though he were angry that this happened. Then, he looked up to the sky, as if to ask Naga to take it back. Then, he slumped his shoulders and looked at the ground, as if he were depressed. And finally, he looked over to her with a light in his eyes, in a state of acceptance. Keep in mind this exchange occurred in three seconds.

"Anna… That's wonderful news!"

Anna pouted. "No it's not! I'll have to take off work for maternity leave!"

Robin groaned, "Anna…"

Anna kept going, "And not to mention babies cost an absurd amount of gold to raise! I mean, they're nothing but money-eaters! It'll be a fortune that will NOT be coming out of my pocket, I assure you. They-"

She found herself cut off by the taste of his lips upon hers. Suddenly, all her worry faded away, the only emotion was bliss. They parted after what felt like an eternity.

Anna looked down nervously, "You know… This is going to change things…"

Robin pushed a stray hair out of her face, "Yeah… But we slayed a demon dragon god. I think we can handle a baby."

Anna smiled and suddenly couldn't agree more.

* * *

A/N: Whew! Two oneshots in two days! This one was though of, and written, in 30 minutes. Shows what I can do when I want to. You know what makes me want to? Reviews! Leave them! Please? Pretty please? And if you wanna see more from me, check out "For whom the Bell Tolls", a one shot I wrote last night in 40 minutes. Its tone is… the complete opposite of this. It's psychological trauma for Eirika' If you DO wanna see more like this, check out my fic, "Worry". It's HectorXFarina pregnancy fluff. So… Enjoy that.

Until next time…

See ya, Space Cowboy.

"PRAISE TO THE WHEAST FLOWER!"

My friend Chris


End file.
